fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova
Backstory and Personality She was trained how to fight from birth by her father the 102nd DevilGod She likes to fight but she likes to watch T.V. and go on the internet. She also loves sleep. She seems lazy but she's really not, she is a super genius always coming up with new ways to fight and she goes to school with humans because she wants to learn more about them. Also Married to Felix "Jester" Croe. She has a short temper so don't make her mad. If close to max she can absorb others energy, She mainly uses her Sword that spits out flames at her opponent, It mostly grows stronger with her power and amount of weapons she combines with it. Personal Statistics Name: Nova Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: 102nd dimension Weight: 150 lb Height: 5'5 ft Likes: Family, video games, fighting, sleeping. Dislikes: People in genral. Eye Color: Dark Blue. Hair Color: Black. Hobbies: Sleep, fight, watching anime, training. Values: Family (Loyalty) ''' '''Martial Status: Married Status: Alive Affiliation: The Vanguard special forces , 2nd dimension, 102nd dimension Previous Affiliation: '''N/A '''Origin: Myth Gender: Female Age: 18 Billion Classification: Dimi-DevilGoddess, 45% Devil, 45% God, 10% human Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral and Chaotic Neutral Themes: 1 is when she is mad or upset or sad and 2 is when she i going to lose but she bounces back and 3 is when she is going to win and 4 is when she dies and comes back 1Demons 2 Warriors don't fall 3 Genius 4 The wizard of us Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 2-B | 1-A '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, 3, 4, 5, 9, and 10) Divine Magic, Physical Godhood, Law manipulation, creation, super speed (The power to always be faster than one's opponent) Choose, Nigh Invulnerability, nigh omnipotence, Power Embodiment, Magic Embodiment, Psionic Embodiment, Science Embodiment, Reality Embodiment, Universal Embodiment, Meta Matter Manipulation , Meta Space-Time Manipulation,Nigh Omnipresence, Answer Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Order Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Durability Negation , Hellfire Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Power Nullification , Authorities are: life, death, technology, creation, sound and emotions, '''Attack Potency: Building level (she is able to destroy buildings in human mode) Multiverse level (is able to destroy 800,000,000 universes by just letting her power out at 1%) Outerverse level (is able to fight her father at full power) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresence Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level '(Can take full power punches from her father, the 102nd Devil-God, who himself is vastly stronger than regular DevilGods) 'Stamina: Nearly Limitless (Has fought the 102nd DevilGod untill She became Worn out.) Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Flowers and a mini-gun and one katana and a bow and a one handed sword Intelligence: super genius Weaknesses: she will only attack if made mad or provoked. Feats: Is vastly superior to an average dimi-DevilGod or dimi-god or dimi-devil. Can go toe to toe with her father in a fight even making him use 90% of his power and in adulthood she is able to make him use 95% to 100% of his power. Her father is able to go toe toe with higher level DevilGods making her just as strong. Notable Attacks and Techniques Hellfire rain: rains hellfire Soul destroyer: destroys your soul all things must die: kills everything other than ones who are of equal or higher power Sound bomb: a bomb of sound Mind master: all minds that are weaker than hers become her slaves War mode: makes her 100x stronger Peace mode: makes her 100x faster Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Marksmen